Mit dem Sturm Along with the storm
by Shizana
Summary: Nach einem bescheidenen Tag ist Musashis Laune tief im Keller und sie geht auf Distanz. Was für eine beschissene Nacht! / After a lousy day Musashi is with a foul mood and distances herself. What a frigging night!


Mit einem lauten Rascheln entrollte Musashi ihren roten Schlafsack und richtete sich ihren Schlafplatz aus. Frust nagte an ihr, und das sah man ihr deutlich an. Selten zog sie so ein griesgrämiges Gesicht, wie es im Augenblick der Fall war. Jeden Moment könnte sie das letzte Bisschen ihrer Selbstbeherrschung verlieren – das konnte sie deutlich über jede Zelle ihres Körpers spüren.

„So ein Mist", grummelte sie genervt und fügte ein betontes _„Scheißtag!"_ hinzu.

Nyasu, der soeben noch etwas Holz nachschichtete für das Lagerfeuer, welches das Trio diese Nacht wärmen sollte, warf der Agentin einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Was ist los, Musashi, nya?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die Antwort. Die Rothaarige wandte sich gar nicht erst dem Katzen-Pokémon zu. Noch immer richtete sie ihren Schlafsack, ehe sie sich schließlich darauf setzte und sich daran machte, sich ihrer Overkneestiefel zu entledigen.

Nyasu konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die junge Frau nahezu tödliche Schlechte-Laune-Wellen in ihr Umfeld auszustrahlen schien. All seine Sinne warnten ihn ausdrücklich davor, der Freundin bloß nicht zu nahe zu treten. Nur ein falsches Wort…

„Konnten wir uns denn keinen besseren Schlafplatz suchen?", zischte sie bereits aufs Neue und warf dabei einen stechenden Blick zu ihrem Partner, der sich soeben zu Nyasu gehockt hatte, um das Feuer zu entzünden. Kojiro hatte gerade die beiden Feuersteine aus seinen Hosentaschen geangelt, als er den Zorn seiner Partnerin unvermeidlich auf sich gerichtet spürte. Zaghaft blickte er zu ihr auf.

„Musashi, wir haben eine halbe Ewigkeit nach einem, wenigstens ansatzweise, tauglichen Platz gesucht. Und du hast doch selbst gesehen, dass es hier nichts Besseres gibt. Wir können froh sein, dass wir überhaupt…"

„Aber hier zieht's wie Hechtsuppe! Wir holen uns garantiert den Tod, diese Nacht klappt's wirklich!", unterbrach sie ihn barsch und knallte ihren gelösten Stiefel vor sich zu Boden. Fröstelnd rieb sie sich die Oberarme und weigerte sich, auch die wärmenden Handschuhe auszuziehen. Sie fror, und das verbesserte ihre schlechte Laune nicht gerade.

Kojiro seufzte schwer. Und er war im nächsten Moment dankbar, dass Nyasu für ihn das Antworten auf den launischen Vorwurf übernahm.

„Quatsch. Wenn erst mal das Lagerfeuer brennt, dann wird es auch schnell wärmer, no nya. Und so schlimm haben wir's gar nicht erwischt, nya. Da hatten wir schon hässlichere Schlafplätze, nya."

Ein weiteres Schnauben war die Antwort, doch Musashi verkniff sich sämtliches Kommentar. Stattdessen musterte sie nun missmutig die kleine Aushöhlung, die ihnen für diese Nacht Unterschlupf vor dem schwächelnden Sturm draußen spenden sollte.

Die Decke über ihren Köpfen war nicht sehr hoch, bestenfalls ein Meter. Die Höhlung selbst ging auch gerade mal geschätzte zwei Meter in die Felswand hinein; kaum mehr in ihrer rundlichen Breite. Das war gewiss keine dieser Höhlen, die einmal von Menschenhand geschlagen worden waren. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass vergangene Naturkatastrophen sie über viele Jahrhunderte hinweg nach und nach geformt hatten. Die Wandstrukturen waren unregelmäßig, teils löchrig, und wirkten hier und da wie wahllos ausgebeult.

Nichts weiter als ein mickriges Loch, in das die drei gerade so hineinpassten. Wenig Raum. Und ebenso wenig Schutz vor den rüttelnden Windböen, die sie zu verfolgen schienen. Tolle Aussichten… Musashi war regelrecht begeistert! Sarkastisch gesprochen, versteht sich.

Wieder grummelte sie genervt, was schon dem unterdrückten Knurren eines Hundemon glich. Dann aber entschloss sie sich doch noch, allem Widerwillen zum Trotz, sich aus ihren Handschuhen zu schälen. Es nützte ja doch nichts. 

Wieso mussten sie auch immer so ein Pech haben? Das Schicksal konnte es wirklich nicht gut mit ihnen meinen. Nie, nicht mal für einen Tag. Nicht mal für eine läppische Nacht! Oder zumindest das, was ihnen nun noch davon geblieben war.

Ärgerlich genug, dass sie es heute schon wieder vermasselt hatten, dem nervigen Knirps mit den schwarzen Strubbelhaaren sein Pikachu abzunehmen. Wie konnte es überhaupt sein, dass er ihre List immer wieder überlisten konnte? Ein Kind? Lächerlich! Aber dem nicht genug, natürlich nicht!

Nach ihrem üblichen Freiflug folgte die gewohnte Bruchlandung. Glücklicherweise in einen Baum. _Unglücklicherweise_ geradewegs in ein Tauboss-Nest. Die Vogelmama hatte alles andere als begeistert von diesem unerwünschten Besuch ausgesehen. Und es folgte der zweite Freiflug, gesponsert von ihrem kraftvollen Wirbelwind. Wunderbar!

Die nächste Bruchlandung war nicht mehr so glimpflich ausgegangen. Totalschaden am Korb. Super! Schon wieder flicken. Wieso schafften sie sich nicht einfach ein stabileres Transportmittel an? Es musste ja nicht mal gleich etwas überdimensional Aufwendiges sein. Aber es musste doch etwas Besseres geben, als einen geflochtenen Holzkorb und leicht-reißbarer Stoff. Egal was, _verdammt nochmal!_

Doch dem _immer noch nicht genug_… Sie hatten gerade an der Reparatur ihres Ballons gesessen, als dieser dämliche Sturm urplötzlich über ihren Köpfen aufgezogen war. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch nur nicht bemerkt, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls war er plötzlich dagewesen, und noch ehe sie es richtig realisiert hatten, flog ihnen auch schon alles um die Ohren. Blätter, Sand, bald auch Stöcker – und so richtig gefährlich wurde es, als über ihnen ganze Äste niederregneten. Na wenigstens mussten sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen, wie sie ihren Ballon so schnell in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Dieses Problem hatte sich ganz von selbst gelöst, als die Sturmwinde zunahmen und ihn schließlich mit sich rissen. Na, da war das Geschrei aber groß gewesen! Noch nie waren sie so schnell gerannt, um ihren Ballon – inklusive all ihren mickrigen Habseligkeiten – nicht zu verlieren. Wie oft Musashi dabei über irgendwelches Gerümpel gestolpert war, konnte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr zurückrechnen. Aber ihre Knöchel flüsterten ihr, dass es mehr als ein Mal zu oft gewesen sein musste. Wunderbar.

Ihr einziges Glück war gewesen, dass ihr Ballon nach schier endloser Zeit der Aufregung, Hektik und des absoluten Chaos durch diese Felswand aufgehalten worden war. So schafften sie es schließlich doch noch, das Luftgefährt einigermaßen zu sichern. Und dank Nyasus aufmerksamen Blicks fanden sie dann auch diesen kleinen Unterschlupf.

Lange hatten sie schließlich hier gekauert. Wartend, dass der Sturm sich beruhigen würde. Dabei ließen sie den Ballon keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Zum Glück drehte der Wind nicht, oder zumindest nicht mit genug plötzlicher Wucht, sodass ihnen eine weitere Hetzjagd erspart geblieben war.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis die tosenden Winde schließlich müde wurden und der Sturm nachließ. Erst dann hatten sie sich wieder aus der ausgehöhlten Felswand trauen können, um den Zustand des Ballons zu überprüfen. Viel war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, da der dichte, dunkle Wolkenvorhang die angebrochene Nacht auch nicht mehr heller machte. Aber fürs Erste schien die Aufregung überstanden und sie beschlossen, die Nacht gleich hier zu verbringen. Sicher war sicher.

Kojiro und Nyasu waren schließlich Feuerholz suchen gegangen, während Musashi vor Ort alle Vorbereitungen vornahm. Schließlich, als alles einigermaßen hergerichtet war, spürte sie die Resultate des unschönen Abklangs des Tages: Nahezu ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte, ihr Kopf schien platzen zu wollen und ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt durch das viele Durcheinander. Sie war total ausgepowert, unsagbar müde, und ihr war kalt. Letzteres wurde noch dadurch bestärkt, dass sie einen tierischen Hunger verspürte. Kein Wunder, da sie den ganzen Tag wieder mal nichts gegessen hatten. Es hatte sich schlichtweg nichts auftreiben lassen. Und diese Tatsache machte sie noch wütender, als sie es ohnehin schon durch den ganzen Scheiß des heutigen Tages gewesen war. Sie war genervt, gestresst und hatte das Bedürfnis, es an irgendwem oder irgendwas auszulassen. Aber es gab nichts, das ihrer Wüterei hätte standhalten können. Da waren nur ihre beiden Partner, und denen konnte sie das kaum antun. Gut, _konnte sie schon_… aber das wäre wohl nicht fair gewesen. Immerhin hatten ihre beiden Jungs auch nichts Minderes durchgemacht, als sie. Der einzige Unterschied zu ihren beiden Partnern war, dass diese trotz allem noch viel gelassener wirkten, als sie. Und eben diese Tatsache zierte als I-Tüpfelchen ihrer schlechten Laune, obgleich es sie viel mehr hätte beruhigen sollen. 

Endlich war es Kojiro gelungen, das Feuer zu entzünden, und die Luft füllte sich mit dem leisen Knacken des morschen Holzes. Bald würde es wärmer werden in diesem Drecksloch, wie Musashi still hoffte. Solange es sich Mutter Natur nicht doch nochmal anders überlegen und ihre Sturmböen erneut auf das Diebestrio hetzen würde.

Behutsam legte die Agentin ihre Handschuhe und Stiefel unweit ihres Schlafplatzes zur Seite. Nur kurz warf sie nochmal einen prüfenden Blick zu ihren beiden Partnern, die sich nun ebenfalls zum Schlafen bereitmachten. Sie stieß daraufhin ein schweres Seufzen aus, ehe sie die Decke ihres Schlafsacks zurückschlug und hineinkrabbelte. Der kühle Stoff ließ sie kurz frösteln, ehe sie sich entschieden auf die Seite drehte, sodass sie von ihren beiden Partnern abgewandt und in Blickrichtung zu der hässlichen Felswand ihre heutige Schlafposition fand.

„Musashi, ist alles in Ordnung, nya?", wandte sich Nyasu daraufhin der Freundin misstrauisch zu. Die plötzliche Distanz, auf die sie zweifellos zu den beiden Freunden gegangen war, verwirrte den Kater. Und es missfiel ihm sichtlich, dass sie ihnen damit auf ihre Art die kalte Schulter zeigte, ohne dass klar war, wieso eigentlich.

„Natürlich", entgegnete sie knapp, woraufhin Nyasu die Ohren leicht kippte. Er wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, da fuhr Musashi ihm auch schon dazwischen. „Und jetzt werdet mal endlich ruhig. Wir müssen schlafen. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr."

Fragend blickte das Katzen-Pokémon zu seinem blauhaarigen Menschenfreund, welcher, mittlerweile ebenfalls in seinem blauen Schlafsack sitzend, den unterkühlten Wortaustausch verfolgt hatte. Als Kojiro die Verständnislosigkeit des Katers bemerkte, zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte. Er selbst konnte sich auch keinen Reim aus dem Verhalten der gemeinsamen Freundin machen, weswegen er auch nichts auf die stumme Frage des Freundes erwiderte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über die gespannte Situation zu verlieren, obwohl ihn vielerlei Fragen quälten, grub sich Kojiro schließlich ebenfalls in seinen Schlafsack. Als er seine Schlafposition bald darauf gefunden hatte, richtete er noch ein zaghaftes „Oyasumi, Musashi." an seine Partnerin, worauf jedoch keine Antwort kam. Diese Resignation traf ihn hart, doch er hinterfragte sie nicht.

„Kojiro, darf ich bei dir schlafen, nya?", fragte ihn stattdessen Nyasu, und Kojiro blickte nochmal zu dem Kater auf. Mit einem willkommen heißenden Lächeln schlug er schließlich die Decke etwas zurück, sodass der kleine Freund drunter krabbeln konnte. Mit einem geschnurrten Danke kuschelte er sich an den warmen Körper des Menschenfreundes und schloss die Augen.

Erneut lächelte Kojiro liebevoll, ehe er doch nochmal einen vorsichtigen Blick über seine Schulter zu seiner Partnerin wagte.

„Magst du nicht doch lieber zu uns kommen, Musa-chan? Es ist wärmer, wenn wir alle näher beieinander liegen." Doch wieder kam keine Antwort, natürlich nicht. Wie konnte er auch etwas anderes erwarten? Er seufzte erneut schwer, drehte sich dann aber wieder auf die Seite und versuchte, sich aufs Einschlafen zu konzentrieren. Alles andere würde ja doch keinen Sinn mehr ergeben. 

Musashi derweil war gar nicht danach, zu schlafen. Zwar wollte sie den Eindruck erwecken, bereits eingeschlafen zu sein, doch in Wirklichkeit war sie noch weit davon entfernt. Noch immer ärgerten sie die Ereignisse des Tages, und die gegebenen Umstände vermochten das keineswegs zu verbessern. Wie auch, wenn es so verdammt kalt war? Überall zog es und die stürmischen Winde draußen schienen noch immer nach ihnen zu suchen. Es war unruhig; immer wieder zischten Windzüge durch die unebenen Einrisse der Höhle und fachten das kleine Lagerfeuer ihnen gegenüber zu neuer Aufregung an. Wie sollte man da Ruhe finden?

Ihre gereizte Laune verbesserte sich auch nicht gerade, indem ihre Freunde sie immer wieder angesprochen hatten. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihr die Aggression in der Kehle kitzelte, um mit unschönen Worten um sich zu werfen. Bestimmt hätte ihr das auch durchaus geholfen, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Aber dann wäre da wieder dieses Gefühl der Reue gewesen, welches sie so sehr hasste. Und das wollte sie sich ersparen, weswegen sie es sich ausnahmsweise lieber verkniffen hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, ihre schlechte Laune auf ihre beiden Partner zu projizieren.

Besonders in dem Moment, wo Nyasu Kojiro gebeten hatte, bei ihm schlafen zu dürfen, hatte sie das unweigerliche Verlangen verspürt, ihre innerlich tickende Bombe einfach platzen zu lassen. Es war ja nicht zum Aushalten, wie dieser Kater auf Mitleidstour ging! Oder sich einzuschleimen versuchte, dazwischen lag ja ohnehin kaum Unterschied. Aber was sollte _**sie**_ denn da bitteschön sagen? Sie fror genauso in diesem Drecksloch, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und, jammerte _**sie**_ deswegen gleich rum? Musste _**sie**_ sich gleich betutteln lassen? Nein, aber Nyasu schon. _Dämliche Katze!_

Und Kojiro war auch nicht besser! War ja klar, dass er sofort nachgibt. Wenn es darum ging, anderen nur irgendwie zu helfen, war er immer gleich zur Stelle – selbst dann, wenn diese ach-so-armen Opfer gar keine wirkliche Hilfe nötig hatten. Wie Nyasu eben. Wozu jammerte das Pokémon überhaupt rum? Er hatte doch immerhin ein Fell, das ihn locker warmhalten dürfte. Aber nein, er musste es ja immer _noch_ besser haben! Sie hatten ihn wirklich zu sehr verwöhnt, das wurde Musashi auf einmal klar. Doch Kojiro würde wohl niemals auf solch einen Gedanken kommen, darauf würde sie ihr Amen geben.

_‚Jetzt hat er es sicherlich angenehm warm'_, dachte Musashi still vor sich hin, während sie sich noch etwas weiter in ihren Schlafsack mummelte. Wieder spürte sie diese aggressive Erregung durch ihren Körper schleichen, woraufhin sie die Hände in den weichen Stoff krampfte. _‚Und ich dumme Kuh friere mir mal wieder den Arsch ab. Pokémon müsste man sein, also echt!'_

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geräuschkulisse um sich herum, wobei sie versuchte, das Zischen des Windes und das Flackern des Feuers auszublenden. Hinter sich konnte sie deutlich die typischen Schlafgeräusche ihrer beiden Partner vernehmen. Nyasu atmete mit leisem Schnurren, wobei er hin und wieder genüsslich schmatzte. Na wenigstens schnarchte er dieses Mal nicht, wie er es sonst gerne tat, ging es Musashi durch den Kopf. Kojiro hingegen atmete nur leise und regelmäßig. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er bereits schlief. Das war sie sich nie, außer, er stimmte doch mal in das Schnarchen des Pokémon mit ein. Lustig, dass er, selbst wenn er schlief, noch solch typisch- empathische Züge hatte.

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen zog sich durch ihre Brust. Widerwillig musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es Neid war, den sie empfand. Sie beneidete die beiden darum, dass sie so unbekümmert schlafen konnten. Trotz des ganzen Ärgers, den sie heute gehabt hatten. Trotz dem ganzen Stress der letzten Stunden. Und gänzlich unbeeindruckt von ihrer mickrigen Unterkunft, die Musashi nach wie vor verfluchte. Vielleicht könnte sie mehr Dankbarkeit aufbringen, wenn es draußen wenigstens regnen würde. Aber nur wegen dem bisschen Wind?

_‚Sie haben es bestimmt schön warm'_, ging es ihr abermals durch den Kopf und ein leises Seufzen untermalte diesen beneidenswerten Gedanken. Verdammt, wieso musste ihr Sturkopf ihr nur immer im Weg sein? Sie wusste, dass Kojiro Recht hatte, und es bei den beiden Jungs viel wärmer sein würde, als in ihrer zurückgezogenen Ecke. Kojiro war warm, das wusste sie. Deswegen konnte sie insgeheim auch nachvollziehen, dass Nyasu seine Nähe dem eigenen Schlafplatz vorgezogen hatte. Ganz gleich, ob er nun wirklich gefroren hatte, oder nicht. Er wusste, was gut für ihn war und hatte keine Hemmungen, danach zu greifen. Das machte ihn als vorlautes Mitglied ihres Teams einfach aus, anders kannte man ihn nicht. Aber Musashi war nicht so; jedenfalls nicht dann, wenn es um etwas so Persönliches ging. Nicht, wenn sie sich dafür Schwäche eingestehen müsste und auf anderweitige Hilfe angewiesen war.

Nein, sie brauchte die beiden nicht, um sich warmzuhalten! Es war einfach die geballte schlechte Laune, die ihr die Kälte schlimmer einzureden versuchte, als sie wirklich war. Genau so war es, und nicht anders! Sie hatten schon in schlimmeren Nächten mit schlechteren Unterkünften auskommen müssen. Da war das hier doch Kinderkacke gegen! 

Das unruhige Rascheln aus Musashis Richtung behinderte Kojiro bei seinen Versuchen, einfach dieses unwohle Gefühl in seinem Innern auszublenden und einzuschlafen. Immerhin hatte Musashi Recht mit ihrer Aussage, dass sie den Schlaf dringend brauchten. Und viel war ihnen davon nach all dem Trubel mit dem Sturm nicht mehr geblieben, der sie viel Zeit gekostet hatte. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, abzuschalten und den unschönen Ausklang des Abends zu verdrängen. Zu sehr nagte es an ihm, wie kühl und reserviert sich seine Partnerin verhalten hatte.

Woran lag das? Sonst konnte sie doch auch nichts so schnell von den Füßen reißen. Schlechte Laune hatte sie ja des Öfteren und sie war eigentlich generell sehr leicht reizbar. Jedoch war das vorhin etwas anderes gewesen, als einfach nur _schlechte Laune_. So extrem war sie eigentlich nur selten drauf, dass sie sich komplett von den Freunden abschottete. Und genau das beunruhigte ihn auch so sehr. Doch noch im selben Moment, wo ihm das durch den Kopf ging, war ihm ebenfalls schmerzlich bewusst, dass das Hinterfragen des Warums nichts bringen würde. Auch wenn es ihn noch so sehr drängte, es wissen zu wollen.

Zum wiederholten Male nun schon rang er mit sich, die Freundin einfach nochmal anzusprechen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er Nyasu dadurch wecken könnte. Aber er hatte das bedrückende Gefühl, dass er das nicht einfach so stehenlassen konnte. Selbst, wenn Musashi nicht mit ihm reden würde, musste er es doch zumindest nochmal versuchen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja, dass man auf sie zuging – das wäre ja nicht zum ersten Mal der Fall.

Er schluckte gerade seinen Missmut hinunter, um einen Entschluss zu fassen, und wollte sich nach seiner distanzierten Partnerin umdrehen, als er einen Widerstand hinter sich bemerkte. Erschrocken hielt er sofort in allem inne, was er gerade noch gedacht und gewollt hatte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und ließen ihn regelrecht erstarren, sodass er nicht wagte, sich zu bewegen.

Dieses Etwas war weich, doch gleichermaßen unnachgiebig. Selbst durch den gut isolierenden Stoff seines Schlafsacks konnte er spüren, wie sich Wärme an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Ja, _schmiegte_ war wohl das richtige Wort. Und als ihm das alles bewusst wurde und sich ein klares Bild in seinem Kopf zu formen begann, atmete er erleichtert aus. Leise, fast schon ehrfürchtig, um unbedingt zu vermeiden, sich anderenfalls mit seinem Wachzustand zu verraten und das wunderbare Wesen hinter sich verschrecken zu können.

Sie sollte bleiben. _Musashi._

Mit dem leisen, wohlig klingenden Seufzen der Freundin hinter sich, schloss Kojiro schließlich wieder die Augen. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Es war für ihn gar nicht in Worte zu fassen, wie erleichtert er war. Erleichtert, die Freundin wieder in seiner Nähe zu wissen und all die quälenden Fragen, die ihn zuvor noch so sehr belastet hatten, nun mit einem Mal beantwortet zu sehen. Und dabei war es ihm auch herzlich egal, wieso es auf einmal so war. Sicher war, dass er sich nun keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte. In diesem friedvollen Moment war alles wieder in Ordnung und die schweren Ereignisse der vorherigen Stunden lagen für ihn in weiter Ferne.

Vor sich Nyasu und hinter sich Musashi, ließ er sich schließlich von ihren leisen und regelmäßigen Atemzügen in einen seligen Schlaf forttragen. 

Das aufgeregte Gurren der frühaktiven Taubsi weckte Kojiro am nächsten Morgen mit einer willkommenen Sänfte. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, einigermaßen wach zu werden und gab den frühen Morgenstunden die Möglichkeit, ungestört auf ihn wirken zu können. Kein Grund zur Eile, weswegen er sich auch die Freiheit gönnte, die Augen noch eine Weile geschlossen zu lassen und einfach noch ein wenig in seiner Position liegenzubleiben.

Es war ruhig in der kleinen Höhle, was Kojiro darauf schließen ließ, dass er als Erstes erwacht war. Und als er sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren begann, konnte er tatsächlich noch die stetigen, ruhigen Atmungen der beiden Freunde vernehmen. Er konnte sich ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sich die letzten Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends in sein noch schläfriges Gedächtnis schlichen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und wusste erst keinen Gedanken zu formen, bei dem, was er als Erstes erblickte. Nur ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er musste dem Wunsch widerstehen, die Hand auszustrecken um für sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass er nicht doch noch schlief und träumte.

Musashi lag vor ihm, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Er konnte deutlich ihren warmen Atem spüren, der sich durch die leichte Neigung ihres Kopfes gegen seinen Hals schlug. Sanft, beinahe zärtlich und in ruhigen, regelmäßigen Zügen. Wie lange war es her, dass er seine Partnerin und langjährige Freundin so friedlich gesehen hatte? Wann hatten sie zuletzt so vertraut nah beieinander gelegen? Diese Momente waren so selten geworden, seit sie bei Team Rocket waren. Und oft hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten, obgleich sie tagein tagaus zusammen waren. Woran mochte das bloß liegen?

Aber das war ihm eigentlich ganz egal, zumindest im Moment. Dieser Augenblick war viel zu schön und viel zu selten, um ihn mit solchen Gedanken zu vertun. Er wollte ihn genießen, so gut er konnte. Denn sobald Musashi ihre wunderschönen Augen aufschlagen würde, wäre dieser kostbare Moment mit einem Schlag vorbei – das wusste er mit trauriger Gewissheit. Es würde dann wieder wie immer sein.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war es wieder genau wie früher. Damals hatten sie öfters gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen, wenn einer von ihnen die Nähe des anderen gesucht hatte, um beispielsweise ihre nächtlichen Ängste zu beruhigen. Oder wenn sie sich gegenseitig in den Schlaf geredet hatten, weil es einfach nicht möglich war, mit der Stille einzuschlafen. Damals, als sie noch jünger waren und es noch keine Aussichten darauf gab, welche Wege sie in baldiger Zukunft noch einschlagen würden. Damals, als alles noch so einfach und unkompliziert war – soweit man es so hinsichtlich ihrer, sagen wir, durchaus etwas chaotischen Beziehung zueinander eben bezeichnen konnte.

Es fühlte sich genau so an, wie früher. Wenn er Musashi so ansah, wie sie so friedlich und sorglos bei ihm schlief, die schlanken Finger in seiner weißen Uniformjacke vergraben, dann erkannte er seine Freundin aus jüngeren Jahren wieder. _Seine Musashi._ Und ginge es nach ihm, dann würde er am liebsten ewig so liegenbleiben und sie einfach nur ansehen. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das nicht ging.

Ein leises Seufzen verließ ihn und er schloss wieder die Augen. Gerne würde er sie einfach weiterhin ansehen, aber es war eindeutig sicherer für ihn, wenn er sich besser wieder schlafend stellte. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, sich auszumalen, wie Musashi reagieren würde, würde sie in den nächsten Sekunden aufwachen und bemerken, dass sie von ihm angestarrt wurde. Musashi mochte es scheinbar nicht sonderlich, wenn er eben das tat – egal wann, wo und weshalb. Dabei war es ihm ein ewiges Rätsel, woran sie sich dabei immerzu störte. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, als würde er sie bewusst obsessiv mustern oder so. Und selbst, wenn… wieso störte sie sich nach all den Jahren noch daran? Manchmal erschien es ihm so, als sei es jedem gestattet, sie anzustarren, außer ihm. Jeden anderen machte sie nicht sofort zur Schnecke, ihn hingegen schon. Und fast noch schlimmer war, dass sie es scheinbar bei jedem anderen Bewunderer regelrecht genoss, angesehen und bestaunt zu werden – nur bei ihm machte sie immer gleich einen Aufruhr. Wieso war das nur so?

Egal, nicht jetzt! Solange sie noch diesen friedlichen Moment miteinander teilen konnten, wollte er sich nicht mit solch unangenehmen Fragen befassen. Viel wichtiger war, dass immerhin **_er_ **es war, der sie zu dieser Stunde in den Armen hielt. Und dass **_er_ **es war, dessen Nähe **_sie_ **aus freien Stücken gesucht hatte. Mehr zählte im Augenblick nicht. 

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichte auch Musashi der leise Weckruf des angebrochenen Tages. Schläfrig blinzelnd öffnete sie allmählich die Augen, und es brauchte schließlich noch eine kurze Weile, bis sich ihre Sicht klarte. Alsbald sie ihr Umfeld endlich wieder erkennen konnte, spürte sie eine unangenehme Hitze in ihr Gesicht aufsteigen – noch ehe sie überhaupt begriff, wieso ihr Körper schneller reagierte als ihr Kopf.

Sie erschrak regelrecht, als sie die blauvioletten Haarsträhnen erkannte, die sich über dieses schlafende Männergesicht gelegt hatten, welches unverkennbar ihrem Partner zuzuordnen war. Aber wieso war er ihr so nahe? Und was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass sie sich in seiner Umarmung eingeschmiegt wiederfand? Kojiro würde doch nicht…?

Doch zum Glück kehrte ihre Erinnerung gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, ehe sie imstande gewesen war, ihren Partner mit den unmoralischsten Vorwürfen zu beschuldigen – wenn auch nur gedanklich. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an den letzten Abend. Und zu ihrer eigenen Schande musste sie sich schon am frühen Morgen eingestehen, dass sie zu voreilig geschlussfolgert hatte. Beinahe hätte sie ihren Freund schon mit den ersten Unterstellungen konfrontiert, noch bevor dieser überhaupt wach war. Das war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu heftig. Aber zum Glück hatte sie noch früh genug geschaltet, was eindeutig für ihr kluges Köpfchen sprach.

Andererseits wiederrum war es aber auch nicht gerade besser, dass sie den wahren Begebenheiten nun wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Zumindest nicht für sie. Es mochte ihr irgendwie gar nicht reingehen, dass **_sie_ **sich zu **_ihm_ **gelegt hatte. Ganz gleich, wie kalt ihr gewesen war und wie groß ihre, zugegebenen, Reuewallungen gewesen sein mussten. Das konnte es doch unmöglich rechtfertigen, dass sie…

Missmutig hielt sie in ihren verwirrten Überlegungen inne und betrachtete sich ausgiebig das schlafende Gesicht ihres Partners. Sekunden verstrichen, während sie die vertrauten Konturen mit aufmerksamem Blick nachfuhr. Eigentlich… war es doch egal, oder nicht? Immerhin hatte Kojiro gestern schon geschlafen, und auch jetzt lag er noch in unschuldigem Schlummer. Er würde davon nichts mehr wissen, sobald er aufgewacht war. Und sollte er doch fragen – immerhin hatte er sich zumindest irgendwann im Schlaf zu ihr umgedreht, anders hätte sie niemals in seinen Armen aufwachen können – würde sie ihm einfach überzeugend einreden, er habe alles nur geträumt. Jawohl, so würde sie es machen! Schließlich konnte es ja nur pures Wunschdenken sein, dass _das hier_ wirklich jemals (nochmal) geschehen würde.

Mit diesem felsenfesten Entschluss rang sie sich schließlich geschickt aus seiner lockeren Umarmung, ohne dass er dabei aufwachte. Ein Glück! Das wäre auch echt zu peinlich gewesen.

Kaum wieder ihrer Freiheit bemächtigt, atmete sie ein Mal tief durch. Und noch ein zweites Mal. Anschließend nochmal ein prüfender Blick zu ihrem, noch friedlich schlummernden, Partner, worauf sie kurz schmunzeln musste. Doch dann war auch schon wieder Schluss mit lustig.

„Hey ihr zwei Schlafmützen! Genug geträumt, wir haben viel tu tun!", erhob sie in ihrer gewohnt-unsanften Art die Stimme, während sie mit einem kleinen Stein auf die federnde Schlafsackdecke ihres Partners warf. Ein müdes Grummeln war zu hören – halt wie so ziemlich jeden Morgen – aber von wirklich wacher Regung war nichts zu erwarten. Ein zweiter, schon etwas größerer Stein war Musashis Antwort und diente als letzte, noch freundliche Warnung an die beiden Langschläfer.

Endlich regte sich Kojiro und rieb sich, wie üblich, noch ganz verschlafen die Augen. Noch etwas desorientiert blickte er um sich, ehe er Musashi endlich zu erkennen schien und sein gewohntes, fröhliches Morgenlächeln lächelte.

„Ohayou", begrüßte er sie mit üblich-milder Stimme, was die junge Frau kurz erröten ließ. Irgendwas war an diesem Morgen anders, obwohl doch alles wie immer ablief. Naja, zumindest ab ihrem Weckpart – eigentlich. Aber irgendwas an Kojiros Stimme wirkte heute anders auf sie. Bildete sie sich diese fröhliche Euphorie nur ein, die unterschwellig in seiner kurzen, morgendlichen Begrüßung mitschwang? Es war fast so, als wäre er… konnte man es _glücklich_ nennen?

„Na, du scheinst ja gut geschlafen zu haben", entgegnete sie schließlich nach kurzem Zögern und versuchte, das aufregende Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend zu ignorieren. Was sich als schwieriger erwies als gedacht, sowie ihr blauhaariger Freund zur Antwort kommentarlos zu ihr herüber lächelte. Diese Reaktion irritierte sie, aber sie verdrängte auch dahingegen jeglichen Gedanken, der in ihrer innerlichen Aufregung aufkeimte. Sie tat es damit ab, dass Kojiro heute einfach seltsam war – und sie selbst allem Anschein nach auch nicht minder, als er.

Nein, den letzten Part strich sie wieder entschieden aus ihren Gedanken. Mit ihr war alles in bester Ordnung! Nur Kojiro war heute unbestreitbar seltsam, jawohl!

„Ohayou, nya", schmatzte ein schläfriger Nyasu zwischen ihren rumorenden Gedanken. Und wie Musashi zu dem sprechenden Katzen-Pokémon blickte, hatte sich dieser zumindest schon mal die Mühe gemacht, von seinem Schlafplatz die paar wenigen Zentimeter hinüber auf Kojiros Schoß zu klettern. Dort hing er nun wie halbtot über das halbaufrechte Knie des Freundes und blickte die Freundin an, als sei sie die böswillig-blendende Sonne in Person. „Was gibt's heut' zum Frühstück, nya?"

„Wenn ihr beiden nicht bald in die Gänge kommt, mach ich euch einen gebackenen Auflauf!", herrschte sie in ihrer üblich-sarkastischen Art. Doch selbst dem Kater blieb nicht verborgen, dass noch in dieser abgezielten Boshaftigkeit etwas anderes, mit Sicherheit nicht beabsichtigtes, lag. Es war ihm nur nicht möglich, es zu benennen.

Irritiert von dem äußerst seltsamen Morgen und dem verdächtigen Benehmen der Rothaarigen, sah er schließlich hinauf zu Kojiro. Doch auch dessen regelrecht heiteres, unbekümmertes Lächeln vermochte die Verwirrung des Pokémon nicht gerade zu vermindern. Eher noch im Gegenteil.

Geschlagen seufzte er schließlich gespielt-wehleidig, wobei er betont mit dem großen Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie du meinst, nya."


End file.
